This invention relates to a game device and in particular to competitive action games wherein the location of a game piece is unknown during the game. The players strike pivoting paddles in the form of catapult levers and when one comes into contact with the game piece, that player must catch the game piece before it touches the floor.
It is known to use catapult levers to drive game pieces upwardly and such game devices capture the fascination of the participants of the game. Moreover, those games which involve the element of dexterity and reaction on the part of the participants such as in attempting to catch a particular game piece also strongly captivate the interest of the participants. Such a game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,075, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Other catapult games are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,934 and 3,002,755. There is a continuing need and desire in the game art to provide games of such a character that will captivate the interest of the participants for an extended period of time. It is to the satisfaction of this need and desire that the present invention is directed.